


Mondays Suck.

by beatlesgrl



Category: Glee
Genre: Blow Job, First Time, Frottage, Loss of Virginity, M/M, and yet it's still one of my most popular stories, hehe, like what?, my first time writing smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-30 01:13:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatlesgrl/pseuds/beatlesgrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine go swimming every Monday after classes, which leaves Kurt to hate them. Pre-Original Song, Post-Sexy. Warnings for sexy adult times that may leave small children confused as to why they're doing things like that in the shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mondays Suck.

Kurt has always hated Mondays.

Even after transferring to Dalton and not having to deal with the bullies anymore on Monday mornings, Monday's still suck. Mondays are when the janitors forget to lock the doors after the swim team practice during the last period. Mondays are when Kurt and Blaine go to get a dip in the school pool. Mondays are when Kurt has to see Blaine wearing just his swim trunks and horsing around with his tan skin and his hairy chest.

Ok so Kurt secretly loved and hated Mondays.

As usual, Kurt and Blaine sneak out of Warblers practice and rush down to the locker room. They then pull out their swim trunks and jump into the pool. They even have a silent agreement: Blaine brings the toys to play with and Kurt brings the shampoo.

"So what did you bring today? Football? Disks?" Kurt asks as they're grabbing their towels out of their bags.

"Actually," Blaine says with a smile, "I think we should do a cannonball contest."

Kurt winced. Ever since he taught Blaine how to cannonball, Blaine has been obsessed with getting his to be bigger and better than anybody else's splashes. Unfortunately for Kurt, that meant that for the past few weeks, it's been contest after contest, and Kurt has won every single one. "Blaine-"

"Come on, Kurt. It'd be fu-un." Blaine starts to beg, almost like a dog. Oh speaking of dogs, there come his puppy dog eyes.

"Alright! Fine. But I'm not responsible for your loss."

Blaine couldn't contain his excitement and starts to jump around as they walk to the pool. Kurt sighs. Blaine always did tend to get really excited after he gets his way. When they finally get to the Dalton pool (there's literally a huge Dalton logo painted at the bottom of it…), Kurt's decided that he's had enough of Blaine's jumping, and pushes him into the pool, towel and all.

Blaine comes back up from under the water, a twinkle shining in his eyes, and says, "Oh you are so going to regret that, Kurt."

He then grabs the edge and shoves himself out of the pool. Kurt realized that maybe getting Blaine wet wasn't the best idea. Kurt then turns and runs back to the locker room. If anything he can lock himself into a shower stall and wait Blaine out.

He makes it to the locker room before Blaine does, but not to the shower stall before he does. It seemed like Blaine knew exactly what Kurt had in mind, because he got into the first stall, grabbed Kurt's arm, closed and locked the stall, then turned on the shower to cold.

"OH MY GOD BLAINE I AM GOING TO-" Then Kurt had to stop talking. Because he realized just then that he was standing in a locked shower stall, with no shirt on, with his best friend/man of his dreams, also lacking a shirt, after school with no one around. And that's also when he realized that Blaine was looking at him with that look he had around Jeremiah not too long ago. Kurt shivered. This is like some weird porno dream come true.

The shiver seems to snap Blaine out of it, however, and he turned back to the shower head. "Sorry, I'll warm it up. I didn't realize that you'd be cold."

Kurt didn't respond. How could he? Wet Blaine happened to be his weakness. It's a wonder that Kurt's survived the weekly secret swimming.

Blaine turned up the temperature of the water then turned to leave the stall. Kurt, somehow either on instinct or hormones, grabbed Blaine's arm.

"Kurt? What are you doing?" Blaine says, cocking his head to the side. He looked confused but he also looked…well turned on is the best way to say it.

"I don't know," Kurt said, and Blaine and him were in a staring contest for about ten seconds.

Blaine was the first to break the tension, slamming his mouth onto Kurt's.

At this Kurt froze. Kurt had never been kissed by someone who mattered to him. This was a brand new thing for him, and yet…yet he craved more.

Kurt sighed into the kiss, and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck. Blaine's tongue nudged at Kurt's lips, and Kurt gladly opened them to allow Blaine's tongue in.

And if Kurt thought that the kiss was amazing before, that was nothing to it NOW. Blaine's tongue was warm and tasted like nothing he's ever had before. His tongue fought Kurt's for dominance, yet Kurt was willing to give it to Blaine without a fight.

Within a few minutes of them kissing, though, Blaine ripped his tongue and his mouth away from Kurt. "Oh my God Kurt I am so sorry, I shouldn't just-"

"Shut up and keep kissing me." Kurt says back and pulls Blaine back in.

Blaine doesn't put up any resistance, and he rests his hands on Kurt's back, just above his ass, and Kurt is in heaven.

Then Blaine's hands start to move south some more, and end up landed on Kurt's ass.

"Is this ok?" Blaine asks, moving his mouth from Kurt's to his jaw and down his neck.

"More than." Kurt says, shivering slightly at the feeling of being worshipped by Blaine's mouth.

Blaine groans at this and starts sucking at Kurt's neck, leaving a big hickey right next to his Adam's apple. Kurt tries to make a mental note to find a scarf before going home, but all thoughts leave him when Blaine suddenly drops down onto his knees in front of Kurt and starts kissing his slightly exposed hip.

"Oh my God Blaine." Kurt whines as Blaine kisses Kurt's obvious hard-on through Kurt's swim trunks.

"Is this ok Kurt?" Blaine obviously doesn't want to stop, but he's always been sure to check with Kurt on anything.

Kurt doesn't respond. Instead, he pulls his trunks down for Blaine's access, his cock bouncing on his stomach.

Blaine stops and stare at it for a little bit, and Kurt starts blushing under Blaine's stare.

"You're beautiful Kurt." Blaine says before sinking his mouth over Kurt's cock.

Kurt throws his head back in ecstasy, enjoying the feeling of heat over his cock. He's not used to this feeling, but he decides that if Blaine does this every day for the rest of Kurt's life, Kurt wouldn't be mad.

Blaine moans over Kurt's cock, moving his head up and down it, while running his tongue on the underside vain over and over again.

Kurt threads his hand in Blaine's hair, and accidentally thrusts into Blaine's mouth. He chokes and pulls his mouth off.

"Oh God, Blaine, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to." Kurt says apologetically, taking his hands out of Blaine's hair just as quickly as they went in.

"No-no it's alright, just…just wasn't expecting it is all." Blaine says back, coughing a little as he got up. But before Kurt could say anything else, Blaine wrapped his arms around his waist and kisses him again.

Kurt moans into the kiss, bringing his arms to Blaine's waist and pulls at Blaine's swim trunks. Blaine takes the hint and takes his hands from Kurt's waist, pulling down his trunks. Blaine then grabs Kurt's waist again and pulls him impossibly closer. Their cocks brush against each other and both Kurt and Blaine stop kissing and drop their heads on each other's shoulders.

Every feeling was just too perfect for Kurt. Everything was just too much and not enough at the same time. He wanted to see Blaine come undone. He wanted to make Blaine come undone. So Kurt took the initiative and thrusted into Blaine's erect cock. Blaine suddenly bit Kurt's shoulder in response, which made Kurt thrust again. Pretty soon they both found a rhythm where both were thrusting into each other, Kurt resting his hands on Blaine's ass and Blaine gripping Kurt's ass. The locker room was filled with moans and pants from both of them. Kurt could feel himself about to come, so he whispered in Blaine's ear, "Blaine-so close-"

And just as he said that, Blaine's thrusts became irregular, and Blaine came, with Kurt's name on his lips. Seeing what he had done to Blaine, this man that he's had a crush on all year, made Kurt lose control and he came right after, shouting obscene words and Blaine's name until his high was finished.

They both stood there, still holding on to each other, not having the strength themselves to let go, but knowing that they should to get some clothes on at least. No bullying policy or not, it's still frowned upon to have sex on school grounds.

Finally, Blaine unwrapped his hands from Kurt's waist and bent over to grab his and Kurt's swim trunks. They both put them on and turned the now freezing ('Oh wow when did that happen?' Kurt thinks) shower off.

Neither one had said anything to each other yet. They grab their towels from the bench where they had thrown them earlier, although Blaine's was still damp. Kurt winced when he remembered that, "Sorry about your towel being wet, Blaine."

Blaine snapped his head away from the ground and smiles at Kurt, "I'm not." He says with a little bit of a growl, and wow Blaine shouldn't do that because Kurt can feel himself getting half hard and it's too much too soon.

Blaine then cocks his head to the side, "I suppose now would be too late to ask you out on a real date?"

Kurt stares back at him. "Well, I suppose," Kurt says, pretending to mull it over, "Why don't we talk about it back at my house? My dad and company won't be home for another couple hours."

Blaine quickly nods at that, his eyes turning black already.

Kurt has always loved Mondays.

 


End file.
